


The Fourth Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's office Christmas party gets a little wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is the anon prompt that gave me the idea to do the twelve days of christmas! also, there was no way all of them were going to be rated g... heh heh *___* enjoy!

_On the fourth day of Christmas…_

“You look like shit.”

Levi groaned quietly at his desk, head in his arms while his brain felt like it was trying to escape out his ears. The headache was making him nauseous and lifting his head, he knew, would only make it worse.

“Fuck off, Eyebrows.”  he grumbled quietly before taking a deep breath to try and calm his stomach.

“Do you want some water?” the man standing across from his desk asked with a tone of amusement in his voice.

“That isn’t your job.”

The blond man looking down on Levi smirked before humming softly.  “You’re right. Where is your errand boy?”

It took everything within Levi to not react. “He booked today off. Family thing.”

Levi heard the man move about his office, opening and closing doors before setting something on his desk beside his head.

“That seems rather convenient, Levi.” the man said, turning around to fall into the chair across from Levi.

“Are you in here for a reason, Erwin? Or are you just here to annoy the shit out of me?”  Levi mumbled, turning his head slightly to peek an eye open at the blond across from him.

“Do you really think I don’t know what happened last night?  I watched you and Eren get cozy most of the night at the Christmas party.  Is this a new thing or—”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Erwin.” Levi drawled, trying to keep his voice steady as the nausea continued to move through him.

“I mean, I don’t mind office relationships, as long as it’s not going to put a strain on your work, or his work. And as long as you keep your private lives separate from your personal lives—”

“Erwin, please.” Levi finally managed to push himself up, immediately reaching for the water bottle the other had placed down on his desk.  “Can we not talk about this?”

Erwin regarded Levi for a moment and almost let him off the hook, but the look on Levi’s face told him something else was up. He sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands in his lap.  Levi knew the posture all too well and sighed quietly, knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” the raven-haired man mumbled before opening his water bottle to take a well needed swig of water. The swig of water turned to two, and then three, until he chugged nearly half the bottle down before setting it on the desk in front of him.  Erwin stayed quiet and watched.

“So, you clearly took advantage of the open bar.”

“Shut the fuck up—”

“And you were getting cozy with Eren. You know, Levi, if you don’t tell me, you’re going to have Hanji hounding you.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the almost-threat and shook his head.  “You wouldn’t fucking dare…”

Erwin cocked his head to the side as a smirk grew on his lips.  “Wouldn’t I?”

A quiet growl left the back of Levi’s throat before he took another sip of his water.  “I hate you.”

“That’s a nice scarf you have on. I never see you wear scarves.”

“Fuck off.”

There was a pause in conversation and Erwin shifted in his chair, waiting.

“Am I getting Hanji or—”

“No!  God no. No, fuck.”  Levi shouted, covering his mouth after he realized how loud he had actually been.  The office was pretty dead considering it was the day after a large work party, but there were still people milling about and both Erwin and Levi still had meetings to attend. “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you. Do not bring Hanji into this; they don’t need to know everything and I cannot deal with them today.”

Erwin chuckled quietly as Levi started the story of the previous night’s Christmas party.

* * *

Levi had shown up to the office Christmas party fifteen minutes late (without Starbucks) due to some asshole who decided sliding across four lanes of traffic ten minutes before Levi made it to that part of the highway, was a great way to spend the evening.

But, he made it.

The majority of the staff was already there, and Erwin was standing by the open bar with a short glass of whiskey in his hands. Levi grumbled to himself as he made his way through the floor to his office where he could stash his jacket for the night.

He walked back out into the mingling crowd a few minutes later and inwardly cried.  He really didn’t want to hang out with his coworkers and their spouses for the evening.  He’d much rather have stayed home with a bottle of wine and a box of Chinese food than spend the night there.

“Can I get you a drink, sir?”

Levi jumped slightly in his place before whipping around to find a tall brunet boy looking at him.

“You scared the shit out of me. I can get my own drinks, you know. You’re not on shift.” Levi mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

The boy laughed softly as he nodded. “I suppose you are right. It’s just a habit I’ve picked up, sir.”

“And for the last fucking time, stop calling me sir, Eren.  It makes me sound like some old man.”  He said, throwing his arms up before crossing them again.  Eren opened his mouth to retort but Levi cut him off before he had the chance. “Do not even say it.”

The smirk that grew on the boy’s face told Levi that he had been right in knowing his next move.

“Okay, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Eren.  Don’t make me fire you.”

The brunet laughed a little, throwing his head back as he did so.  “Sorry, sorry. Levi.  Would you really fire your intern at the _Christmas party_ of all places?”

Levi rolled his eyes and decided to not comment before turning away from Eren to walk towards the bar.  The office area had filled considerably since Levi had arrived, and he felt a little better about being late as he sat himself on a computer chair with a glass of red wine.

The night continued on just like any other office party.  He chatted with his coworkers, much to his displeasure, and made snide remarks when he could get away with it.  All in all, he was having a good time, despite the fact that he didn’t particularly like his job.

“Levi, why do half these people work here and why is the other half trying to one up each other?  I just got out of a conversation with someone from accounting and she was trying to tell me that her sister’s son’s girlfriend’s brother was some highly known athlete when I said I grew up playing hockey.” Eren asked, slumping against the wall beside where Levi was still perched on a computer chair.

The shorter man raised his eyebrow at the question and turned his head to look up at Eren.  The brunet was sitting against the wall with a beer pressed to his chest with one hand, while the other ran through his hair.  There was a faint red tint across his cheeks, and his voice had been slurred.

“Welcome to the Christmas party experience. How much have you had to drink?”

Eren turned his attention down to Levi with a smile on his face.   “Enough to tell my boss that he looks very nice in his casual wear.”

Levi hadn’t exactly put much effort into his attire that evening.  A simple pair of black jeans alongside a dark blue button up shirt was all that he had decided on wearing.  Levi kept his face as neutral as possible, not wanting to give away the fact that it made him happy that the boy had noticed.  That, and it gave him an excuse to give the boy a once over.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, kid.” Levi drawled, taking a sip from his third glass of wine.  The man looked away soon after, pretending to miss the smile that formed on Eren’s lips and the redness that brightened on his cheeks.

The two stayed in their corner for the majority of the night, filling their time with small talk and remarks about what Annie from sales was wearing, or the rumors going around about Jean from the mailroom fucking Marco from advertising _in_ the mailroom.

And as the night continued, their trips to the bar continued and the looser their tongues became.  Levi wasn’t sure if Eren was incredibly charming when he was drunk, or if he was enjoying the attention he was receiving, but he wanted to do something. He just couldn’t do it where they were.

“E-Eren, come with me.”  Levi slurred, pushing himself out of the computer chair he had proclaimed as his throne for the evening.

Eren had slid down the wall and had decided to sit on the floor beside Levi, instead of pulling a seat from someone’s desk. He looked up at Levi, who wobbled on his feet in front of him before taking the hand that was offered to him.

“Where are we going?”  Eren asked, hiccupping quietly as he followed after Levi.

Levi pushed his way through the crowd, which had thinned out considerably after a few hours.  He wasn’t sure what time it was, exactly, but it was late. Everyone in the office was staggering around or being held up by others and it was definitely time for the party to be shut down.

Levi pushed open the door to his office and closed it behind Eren once he had walked into the room.  The short man made quick work of closing the blinds to make sure nobody saw inside before he stepped up to Eren.

The brunet looked down at Levi with a confused look on his face, and the latter thought it was cute.

“What—what are you doing?”  Eren asked, blinking slowly as he tried to focus on Levi.

Levi opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to really come up with an explanation.  Instead of trying to think of words, he went with actions. He reached up with one of his arms and wrapped it around Eren’s neck to pull him down and kiss him.

He was expecting Eren to pull away, to be disgusted and to leave.  Much to Levi’s surprise, he didn’t.  He kissed back, and took the initiative to deepen the kiss and push his tongue past Levi’s lips. Levi let his tongue run across the other’s slowly as his hands moved up into Eren’s hair to tug him closer, if it were possible.

The kiss continued as they backed into the room until Levi’s back hit his desk.  He grunted quietly into the kiss at the impact but remained still.  Eren’s arms had wrapped around Levi’s waist, pulling him flush up against him.  They only broke away from one another when they needed to breathe.

Their eyes moved over each other’s faces as they gasped for air.  Levi’s fingers stayed entwined in Eren’s hair, while the latter’s hands slowly moved over the shorter man’s back.  Levi wasn’t sure how far Eren would allow this to go, but he was game to test the waters. He stepped up on his toes and let his lips trail hot kisses across the boy’s jaw and to his neck. Eren let his head tilt slightly to give more room for the man to move.

Eren’s hands tentatively moved up and down Levi’s back before slowly creeping lower until his hands grasped the man’s ass through his jeans.  Levi smirked as he continued to place kisses on Eren’s neck, seeing the boy’s Adam’s apple bob anxiously in his throat.

“S’ok.”  Levi murmured reassuringly against the skin as he lowered his head to press kisses to the barely visible collarbone before finally pulling back. He looked up at Eren with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, taking in the sight.  The brunet’s hair was now a mess thanks to Levi, and his own cheeks were a dark crimson. His bright. lust-filled green eyes stared down at Levi as if he could devour him, and it nearly made the man nervous.

Levi didn’t have much time to react before Eren’s lips were on his once again.  The boy had taken initiative once again and lifted Levi up to sit on his desk, and the man took this as an advantage and pulled Eren closer to him between his legs. Eren’s hands moved up from under Levi and skirted up to the bottom of Levi’s shirt.  He let his fingers explore the hem of the shirt before slowly sneaking under, letting his fingertips touch the skin underneath. The feeling of Eren’s fingers on his skin sent eager chills up Levi’s spine, and he only wanted the boy closer.

Slowly, Eren began to unbutton the man’s shirt starting at the bottom.  The kiss continued on with whines and muffled moans, and Levi only broke away with a gasp once his shirt had been fully unbuttoned and Eren let his thumb brush across one of his nipples.  And at the reaction, Eren’s eyes widened and he swooped in, letting his mouth meet Levi’s skin. He pressed kisses and bites to the man’s neck and collarbone, before moving lower to take that same nipple between his teeth.  Levi sucked in a breath at the feeling before a hot tongue ran across the nub.

“Shit…” he muttered.  The things that Eren was doing to him in that moment…

Levi could feel his pants starting to become tight with every movement Eren made.  His tongue continued teasing over the sensitive areas on either side of the man’s chest before lowering himself still.  He moved a hand to press on Levi’s chest, forcing the man to lie on the desk. Levi, however, had a different idea and kept himself propped up on his elbows.   He wanted to watch Eren.

Eren looked up at Levi once he had pressed one final kiss to just above the button of Levi’s jeans for any sign that he should stop. The man’s face said nothing to make him hold back, and his fingers made quick work of unclasping the button and tugging off the offending piece of clothing.

After it was tossed to the side, Eren’s mouth was back on Levi’s body pressing more open-mouthed kisses to the man’s hips. At one point, he sunk his teeth into the pale flesh, smirking at the gasp he received as a result. Levi’s eyes watched Eren as he continued to kiss him.  He kissed a trail along the waistband of his briefs before moving to the insides of his thighs, which Levi had lifted his legs up onto the desk to make it easier on the boy. It was when Eren finally mouthed over his clothed erection that Levi’s head rolled back and he silently moaned. He knew he couldn’t draw attention to his office when there were people on the other side of the door.

Eren continued to tease him through the fabric before finally hooking his fingers around the waistband and tugging them down, tossing them off with the man’s pants.  The boy moved his hands up Levi’s legs slowly before letting one of them lightly ghost over his cock, hard and pressed up against his stomach. Eren bit the inside of his lip, and almost looked as though he was about to have second thoughts, but he gripped the shaft in his hand and slowly stroked.  Levi whined quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as his toes curled.

Eren stroked him a few times before bending back over to kiss the head.  He let his tongue swipe out across the tip teasingly, before swirling around the top. Levi was trying his hardest to stay quiet by biting the inside of his lip and holding his breath. The latter was only making him dizzier though, and he opted for keeping his lip between his teeth.

Eren’s mouth was hot around him as he slowly started to bob his head.  Levi was surprised to see that he seemed a bit more skilled than he was expecting, but he wasn’t about to complain.  It was when the tip of his cock brushed the back of Eren’s throat that he nearly cried out.

But he remained quiet.

Eren pulled off of Levi with a quiet pop before standing up straight, looking down at Levi with a small, lopsided smile. His hands trailed up and down the sides of Levi’s bent legs before moving between and to the table. They slid up slightly until the tips were running across Levi’s entrance, causing the man’s breath to hitch in his throat.

Levi only then realized how far he wanted to go, and he had no complaints aside from the fact they were missing a few supplies.

The look on Levi’s face told Eren everything he needed to know.  He bent slightly and pressed a kiss to the man’s knee before stepping away.  Levi frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Eren’s grin only widened.

“I will be two seconds.” He said quietly before slipping out of the office, careful not to let anyone see inside.

Levi watched the door with a furrowed brow. If Eren had left him high and dry, he wasn’t going to have a job for much longer that was for sure. Levi blinked and looked around the room as he waited.  He could still feel the alcohol very present in his system; the room was spinning around the table slightly but he was still coherent enough to make decisions.  And he decided that he was going to let his secretary fuck him on the desk.  The decision was made and it was final.

Eren stepped back into the room a short while later and locked the office door behind him.  He held something in one of his hands; Levi couldn’t see what it was, while the other moved over the front of his dress pants.  It was then Levi saw the bulge that had been neglected thus far.

Levi watched as Eren moved his hands slowly while keeping his eyes on the man on the desk.  Levi could feel his face heat up more than it was, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy’s hand.  Soon enough, Eren popped the button of his slacks and shimmied his way out of them, along with the boxers that held his aching cock.  Once both pieces of clothing hit the floor, Eren walked back to the desk to stand between Levi’s legs, where he had been before. He looked down at the man with another smile and Levi could hear something being set down on the desk out of his view.

“What did you get?”  Levi managed to ask, raising an eyebrow up at the boy.

Eren looked down to the desk with a smirk and picked up a small square packet.  As soon as the man saw it, the excitement started to boil up in his stomach before it got set back down and replaced with something else.

“Also, don’t ask me why this was in my desk…” Eren muttered, opening a cap off a small tube and smearing a clear substance on his fingers.  And Levi _was_ going to ask, but as soon as he felt Eren’s fingers prodding his ass, there was no way he was going to attempt to speak.

Eren slowly pushed his fingers in, and Levi did everything in his power to relax and stay quiet.  The boy moved his fingers slowly until Levi gave him a nod before adding a second.  He stretched and scissors his fingers the best he could, curling his fingers until he got the reaction he was looking for.  Levi’s toes curled and he gasped as his back arched off the desk.

“Jesus fucking—” he managed to get out just above a whisper, and Eren laughed quietly.

“Perfect.”

The boy retracted his fingers at once and worked quickly. He pulled the packet back up off of the table and tore it open with his teeth.  He pulled out a red and green striped condom, and then started humming “Here Comes Santa Claus”.

 _Happy holidays indeed_ , Levi thought, as he watched Eren get himself ready.

Once the condom was rolled on and slicked up, Eren shifted forward slightly while pulling Levi by the legs so he was closer. He maneuvered them a bit, pressing Levi’s legs up higher to give his cock better access to Levi’s entrance. With his free hand, he guided his way into the man on the desk, and they both managed to suppress their moans from the friction.

Eren pushed in until he couldn’t move anymore, and he could feel Levi clenching and unclenching his muscles around him, which only made him groan more.  He waited until the man gave a nod before he started to move his hips.

Levi took a few deep breaths to remain calm. It had been a while since he had been in this sort of position, and he hadn’t been completely prepared for it. But he wanted it, and he wanted more. And the more Eren moved, the more he relaxed and the better it felt.  Levi moved his legs apart more so he could see Eren better.  The brunet’s eyebrows were furrowed, as though he was concentrating on his actions. 

The thrusts slowly started to pick up in speed, and Levi shifted slightly on his back to get a better angle for both of them. But it was Eren shifting his weight from one foot to the other that made all the difference in the world, and as his cock brushed across Levi’s prostate, the man whipped his hand up to bite down on his knuckles to keep himself quiet.

Eren smirked at the sight and continued to assault the bundle of nerves within Levi, while the man tried everything in his power to remain quiet.  He was biting his hand so hard he could taste blood, but the pain was non-existent from the pleasure coursing through his body from Eren’s attack.  And he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he continued with his movements, and he forced his muscles to clench around the boy.

“Holy shit.”  Eren whispered, which caused Levi to smirk around his hand.

Eren had managed to slow down a bit, which made Levi calm himself.  He took a few deep breaths as Eren continued his movements, and moved his legs down and around the boy’s waist. He shifted a bit on the desk, his sweaty back sticking to the surface and god he was glad he cleaned up his papers and files earlier that day. 

“More…” Levi finally managed to grunt out. At first, he was unsure if Eren had even heard him because he stayed at his slower pace, but soon enough, Eren’s hips were back to bucking into him repeatedly.  Levi arched his back a bit and gasped as his prostate was found once more. 

Between the quiet gasps and the skin slapping skin, Levi was impressed by the lack of sound coming from either of them. He had no idea how many people were left, and hadn’t bothered to ask Eren when he had snuck out to his desk.

The movements continued, and the desk shifted slightly but in the moment, Levi couldn’t care about the placement of his desk or anything else.  The only thing he wanted was to keep feeling Eren thrusting into him, over and over. The man let his eyes close and he could feel sweat on his forehead.  He was close, he knew. He moved the hand that wasn’t near his mouth to keep him quiet down to wrap around his aching cock, which was dripping with precum on his stomach.  Just at the touch of his hand, he groaned quietly.

Eren’s movements started to stagger pretty soon after but all of Levi’s thoughts were pushed away as his prostate was repeatedly hit once more.  He let out a quiet whine against his hand, as his other kept pumping his length.  It didn’t take long, however, for him to reach his peak and he silently cried out as he came, ribbons of white shooting up his chest, nearly missing his shirt.

 With Levi’s ass clenching around Eren, it was no surprise the boy was following close behind.  With a few more long, hard thrusts into the smaller man, Eren buried himself deep as he came with a shudder.

It took both of them a few minutes to regain their composure, and another few moments after Eren pulled out and tied off the rubber to catch their breath.  Levi continued to lie on the desk, breathing heavy as he stared at the ceiling. The room was spinning, but he wasn’t exactly sure if it was still the alcohol, or the fact that he had just been fucked better than he’d ever been in the recent past.

He heard Eren shuffling around his office and soon the boy was appearing at his side with a few tissues in his hands. He quietly wiped the white mess off of Levi’s chest, mindful of not smearing any on his clothes before throwing the dirty tissues away.

Clean, Levi sat up and winced. His ass was sore, and sitting was a bad idea.  He pushed himself off of his desk and started to get dressed as Eren continued to tidy the room.

“You don’t have to.”  Levi mumbled quietly, pulling his briefs up his legs.

Eren bit his bottom lip before shaking his head. “It is my job, though.”

Levi sighed quietly and bent to pick up his pants. “I’ll do it in the morning, don’t worry about it.  I’m not going to dock you anything.”

Eren stood behind Levi’s desk with clean tissues in his hands, which he had been using to wipe down the surface. He regarded Levi for a moment before nodding and tossing the tissues in the waste bin under the desk. Eren quickly got dressed, and Levi was using all of his willpower to not pout at the sight of the boy getting dressed.

There had always been tension between the two, well before the Christmas party, but now it felt different.

It felt like the tension had dissolved.

* * *

“And then I went home.” Levi finally muttered, sitting back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Erwin looked at Levi with both eyebrows raised and a red tint on his cheeks.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” He admitted, glancing at the desk between them.  He opened his mouth to ask the question, but Levi beat him to it.

“Yes, it’s clean.  I got the fucking janitor in here to do it before I came in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
